


Jealous of Yourself

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: When alternate-world Dean makes a move on Castiel, Dean is not happy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 261





	Jealous of Yourself

When Dean, Sam, and Cas got back to the bunker with Jack, they found alternate-world Sam and Dean sitting at the table where they'd left them. If Chuck had stopped by, he wouldn't have suspected a thing. Well, except Sam's man-bun. "We're back," Dean announced.

"Didn't I say to lose the man-bun?" Sam asked his alternate-world self. "Did anyone check on you guys?"

"No," the other Sam said. "And the hillbilly clothing was enough for me."

"What the- hillbilly?" Dean sputtered out after a few seconds. "Take it back."

"I, personally, don't mind it," the other Dean admitted. "It's not that bad, Samuel." Dean shot a grateful look at, well, himself. 

"See, at least one of them has taste," Dean said to his brother. "Did they even drink their beers?" Sure enough, the drinks were mostly untouched. "Whatever. They're out of here."

"And they'll go where?" Sam asked, clearly not on the same page as Dean. "They're not even from here, Dean."

"They'll work something out, damn it. It's weird keeping them here." Dean shuddered, but it almost seemed forced. "Like looking into a freaking mirror." He paused, thinking. "At least I know I'm good-looking everywhere else, huh?" he asked, nudging Cas. The angel only sighed, but he didn't look annoyed.

"If you say so, Dean." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Where'll we send them anyway?"

"Cas'll handle that, right?" Dean asked Cas. "You'll take them somewhere decent. He may be weird, but he's still me, and I won't go just anywhere if I had the choice. Just saying." Dean raised his hands in defense. "I have standards."

"Yes, Dean. I can take care of it," Cas said, nodding.

"See? We got it covered," Dean said, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder. He looked over at their alternate-world selves and something he saw caused him to rush over and grab his computer. "Hell no," he said under his breath. The other Dean looked curious, but said nothing.

"Dean? Is something wrong?" Cas asked, concerned. He gently reached for Dean's arm, stopping the hunter from walking away.

"Nothing for you to worry about, okay? I'm all good." Dean smiled and shook off Cas's hand. "Just something I need to take care of, Cas."

The angel nodded and let him go, watching him the whole time. Sam looked over at the others, and the only remaining Dean seemed especially interested in Dean and Cas's interaction. After about a minute, Sam spoke up again.

"Time to go, guys." He headed over to the table. "Good job being us." He smiled appreciatively at them. "You did exactly what we do," he added, laughing a little.

"Dean even found porn to watch," Samuel said. "Your brother has a lot of it on his computer." 

"If Father ever saw me doing that..." Dean said, trailing off. He exchanged a look with Samuel. 

"Okay then, let's get you guys out of our clothes," Sam suddenly said while forcing a smile, urging the two out of their seats and away from the table. 

\--

"Where're they going, Cas?" Dean asked the angel, who was standing in the doorway to his room.

Cas had decided to check on Dean while Sam took care of the alternate-world brothers. He found Dean much more relaxed, laying back on his bed. "Would Brazil be appropriate?"

"Hell yeah." Dean smiled approvingly. "I wonder if there's anything you don't know about me," he joked.

"Is there anything you're purposely keeping from me?" Cas asked, attempting to keep up with the joking. And even though his voice had a somewhat-forced playful tone to it, his eyes were suddenly very intense. Dean found himself unable to look away from him at first.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Dean asked, lips quirked up into a teasing grin. He didn't notice the angel slowly stepping into the room, and was it Dean's imagination, or was Cas's face turning pink?

"I-" Cas started, but stopped himself. He took a moment to think. "Dean-"

Dean laughed. "It's too freaking easy sometimes," he said. "Go ahead and take them to Rio or something, yeah?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas nodded. "I'll check with Sam to see if they're ready." And then Cas was gone.

\--

Samuel and Dean were, in fact, ready to go, and when Cas told them he would be taking them from the bunker, they quickly got over the initial surprise. 

"We don't have as much experience with angels," Samuel was quick to explain. "We have jets to take us where we need to go."

"Yeah," Sam said, chuckling, "we know." 

"And Castiel here will get us there fast?" Dean asked. 

"You can trust me," Cas assured them. "Are you ready?"

"I just want to do one thing," Dean said. "Then yes."

"And what is that?" Cas asked, squinting his eyes and tilting his head in the way he always did. He wasn't prepared for what Dean did next, though.

Dean was kissing him, not unlike the pizza man in the porn film Cas had first watched years ago. The surprise of the action left the angel unable to do anything other than stand there. 

"What the hell?" Cas heard Dean, this world's Dean, say, and then he was being pulled away from the kiss. "Why'd you do that, huh?"

"After watching the porn I found on your computer," Dean explained calmly, "I decided to try doing that while I was here. I was simply curious. Father would never approve of it," he said. 

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of here," Dean said, suddenly annoyed. "Cas, you take them and come right back here. We need to talk, damn it." Then he left the way he came in.

\--

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Dean had seen a lot in their time hunting, but he'd never imagined an alternate world's Dean kissing Cas before his brother Dean got the chance. He had to smile a little. _You think you've seen everything,_ he thought, _but it looks like even in alternate worlds, Dean can't stay away from Cas._

"I'm sorry about my brother," Samuel apologized, but Sam only shook his head. 

"No, it's okay," Sam insisted. "Don't worry about it." And then he added, "By the way, the man-bun isn't that bad." 

"See? You understand." Samuel smiled. "Goodbye, then."

"Yeah," Sam said, "see you guys."

\--

Dean paced around his room, unable to think of anything but that kiss. What the hell had that Dean been thinking? If he was curious, fine, but kiss anyone _except_ Cas! Now not only was he pissed, but he'd probably come off as a possessive asshole. 

Without thinking about it, he picked up a half-empty beer from the table next to his bed. He didn't know when it had first been opened and left there, but didn't care at the moment. He finished it off quickly, then sighed.

As if Cas knew he'd be in his room, he appeared at the opposite end of the room and waited for Dean to say something.

"He try anything else?" Dean had to ask.

"No." Cas shook his head. "He didn't mention it at all."

"Did you like it?" Dean couldn't stop himself from asking the question. "The kiss. Did you like it or what?"

"I suppose it was good, although I don't have a lot of experience with kissing, so I don't have very much to compare it to." Cas shrugged.

Everything inside Dean was telling him to stop what he was already on his way to doing. But he moved closer anyway, grabbed Cas by the front of his trench coat, and pressed his lips to the angel's.

Maybe it was the other-Dean experience, but Cas was prepared this time. He tentatively reached out to grip Dean's shirt with one hand while the other hand touched Dean's shoulder. The thought of Cas enjoying kissing _another_ Dean was enough to make Dean kiss him even harder.

Cas wound up with his back against the bedroom's wall and Dean's hands tightly gripping his hips. The hand that had been on Dean's shoulder now made its way to the back of his neck, his fingers lightly working themselves into Dean's hair.

"Damn," Dean said when he pulled away only to press their foreheads together and look right into Cas's blue eyes. 

Cas was panting. "That was," he began saying, then he just smiled at Dean. "Much better than the other you."

"Don't mention that asshole when you're with me," Dean said. "Only me, got it?"

"Only you," Cas repeated. "Yes, Dean."

"Good." Dean smirked. "Now shut the hell up so I can kiss you again."

"Ye-" Cas said, but was cut off by Dean's mouth covering his own. Any other words died in his throat as Dean crowded him against the wall even more than before and one of Dean's hands tightly held onto Cas's tie. The other hand was gripping the angel's dark hair. When Cas tried, and failed, to stifle a soft moan, Dean nearly lost all control. It took all he had to keep himself from undressing Cas right then and there. 

Dean had just started kissing along Cas's jaw and neck when he heard someone at the door. He was ready to yell at Sammy for interrupting but it wasn't Sam-- it was Jack.

Sighing, Dean pulled away from Cas, enjoying how Cas's lips were kiss-swollen, his hair was a hot mess, and his cheeks were flushed pink. His blue eyes were nearly black; the pupils had dilated and now only a small ring of blue surrounded them. Dean had to smirk at the angel's appearance, even his clothes were a little wrinkled to the point of being noticeable. "You okay, kid?"

Jack's eyes were still red, he'd still been crying. Getting his soul back had really taken its toll on the kid. "I was looking for Cas."

"I'm right here, Jack." Cas approached Jack slowly, eyes full of understanding. He looked back at Dean and had to forcibly pull his gaze away from the hunter's lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Will it do anything now?" Jack looked down. "If my mom could see me right now, she'd-" 

Jack cut himself off. "I miss her so much and I never even knew her. Dean, I'm so sorry..." 

Cas was quick to wrap his arms around Jack. "Kelly would know it wasn't your fault. You lost control, but I know you didn't mean to do it, okay? You're alright, Jack."

"It just hurts," Jack admitted. "I don't know what to do." He looked at Dean. "Please forgive me...?"

"Jack." Cas directed Jack's attention back to himself. "You need to give Dean time. He'll forgive you one day, but you can understand he'd be upset, correct?"

Jack nodded.

"Will you give him time then?"

Another nod.

"You're alright," Cas said again. "I'm here for you, Jack."

Dean watched Cas and Jack walk off, Cas never letting the kid out of his sight. Suddenly the room felt colder, emptier, without the angel in it.


End file.
